


of red hearts and blue bloods

by angelinbluejeans



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinbluejeans/pseuds/angelinbluejeans
Summary: An overview of our beloved rival-clan lovers in 26 sentences.





	1. Sarumi

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction ^^  
> I hope you all enjoy.

Abyss  
Whenever Misaki thought about his estranged friend,he felt like he was falling in abyss.

Bloodlust  
Saruhiko now saw a new emotion for himself in those beautiful hazel eyes and realized it was much much better than being neglected.

Crush  
Saruhiko decided to crush his pretty little world with his own hands before someone else does it.

Dreams  
Misaki couldn't help but long for the days when Saruhiko and himself dreamed of taking over the world.

Elegance  
Misaki couldn't help but notice how Sarhiko was so lethal and elegent at the same time.

Fist  
Misaki's fist rested on saruhiko's collarbone,on his homra insignia and so called 'pride'.

Grief  
Sometimes grief engulfed Misaki and he wondered if he was a failure as a friend.

Hatred  
The hatred that burn in those hazel eyes was as hot the passion that used to burn in them during their searing kisses.

Instant  
Saruhiko loved how those beautiful features twist in anger instantly when he provoked Misaki about his '  
'useless pride'.

Joke  
Misaki wasn't joking that day when he accidentally told saruhiko 'that he was really pretty'.

Knife  
The knife enguled in blue aura dug into his thigh and again reminded him that Sarhiko Fushimi was no longer his friend.

Love  
In the sceptre 4 infirmary, Sarhiko akwardly muttered,"i have always loved you,you idiot"

Mad  
Whenever Saruhiko was late from work,Misaki would be mad at him and sulkily say,"damn it saru;you could have told me you were working late,i was worried".

Nightmare  
Sometimes Misaki would nightmare that he messed up something and saruhiko left him.

Ocean  
Those clear blue eyes reminded him of the ocean and he always felt like he was drowning.

Pineapple  
Saruhiko hated the bitter sweet fruit in his porridge,but he liked Misaki's cooking and ate it without complaints.

Quest  
When they left their home to live together,Misaki couldn't help but think of it as a quest to conquer the world together.

Rush  
The rush Misaki felt when he grabbed Saruhiko and kissed him roughly made him feel high.

Shatter  
Saruhiko was always careful as to not shatter the delicate relation he had with Misaki until he strengthened it as it was in the past.

Tickle  
Misaki found out that Saruhiko was 'really ticklish' in some areas and took full advantage of it.

Ultimately  
That pure and serene smile that Saruhiko showed sometimes was reserved ultimately for him only.

Violet  
The violet sparks that flew from the reunion of red and blue aura lit up the room heavenly.

Watch  
Misaki's most precious possession was still that watch saruhiko build for him all those years back.

Xenax  
For Saruhiko,the peaceful smile of the boy with wild orange hairs and warm hazel eyes was equivalent to a strong dose of xenax.

Yearning  
Every moment they spent apart, a part of Misaki continuously yearned for the sapphire eyed boy.

Zeal  
Saruhiko wished to see his Misaki always filled with passion and zeal.


	2. Mikorei

Asymmetry  
The blue king and the red king were two asymmetrical conflicting personality, still there was something that brought them together.

Breathing  
"Breathing the same air as you makes me sick",they'd told each other;and yet this wasn't the case when they were exchanging passionate kisses.

Clash  
Their clashes were extremely violent and liberating at the same time.

Damocles  
The deteriorating red sword of Damocles hanging in the sky brought a lingering ache in the blue kings heart.

Ecstasy  
The time spent sparring with Mikoto always give a sense of ecstasy to the blue king,it was his one guilty pleasure.

Fate  
Their fate as rival kings was decided long before any of them became one.

Glasses  
The glasses Mikoto picked up for the blue king are still very endearing to him.

Hot  
It was true that Mikoto was the king of flames,still he couldn't help but comment on how hot Reishi looked without his glasses.

Irksome  
"You are really irksome, are you aware of that?",Reishi asked the smirking Red king.

Justice  
They both had different ideas of Justice and they couldn't help but fight against each other because of that.

Kings  
They were both kings who reigned over different domains, but more than that they ruled over each other's heart.

Laidback  
Reishi couldn't help but envy the laidback king even if he knew that the laziness was just a façade.

Magnificent  
'Magnificent' that was how Mikoto saw Munakata Reishi though he would rather have his lips sealed than admit that.

Needy  
According to Mikoto,the needy expression that Munakata wore during some of their 'nighttime expedition' was his favourite.

Outrageous  
After Totsuka's death, Reishi was sure Mikoto was outraged,and he couldn't help but pray for the destructive king to come out of this rage unscathed.

Powerless  
As the red sword of damocles countinued crumbling in the sky,the blue king couldn't help but feel powerless even after being a king.

Quarrels  
It was rare for them to not quarrel,the only time they were not quarrelling was when there mouths were already preoccupied.

River  
Mikoto thought that the Blue king was like a river, peaceful when calm and terrifying during a storm.

Snow  
Even the pure white falling snowflakes looked dyed in crimson to the blue king as his saber pierced through his lover's heart.

Teardrops  
Sitting in the darkness alone that night in his office,The blue king's profile was as always; calm and composed, though the teardrops running down his cheeks showed his hearts true emotions.

Unique  
Munakata was a unique person, Mikoto always thought so.And even if he knew that it was utterly selfish on his part,he was content by dying with his hands.

Vacant  
The violent man was a vital part of the blue king's life,his death left a vacancy in his heart.

Weissman level  
The destiny of kings heavily depended upon the weissman level.And after his lovers demise,the lonely king realized he was treading the same path his dead lover once walked.

Xyresic   
The loneliness in the blue king's heart was xyresic.

Yield  
It was still a mystery when the hostility between them yield to the love and then a despairing future.

Zero  
Everything he did,all his efforts to confine the ferocious king became equal to zero the moment red king killed the colorless king trapped in silver king's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xyresic :- razor sharp  
> Yield :- (here) to give way.


End file.
